


Bastion

by Lohare



Series: Of A Thousand Life Times [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, mentions of the dark age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohare/pseuds/Lohare
Summary: Broken from grief and anguish, a lone guardian finds herself confronting the visions of her past and the enemies of today.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Orignal Character/Original Character
Series: Of A Thousand Life Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453630
Kudos: 4





	Bastion

The frozen tundra of old Russia crunched under Dane’s back as she landed hard, burning sensation rising through her chest as she gasped for air.

Ancient towers of a long abandoned and decaying city rose around her, so old its name had been taken by the collapse and long recovered by the earth and its facets of nature.

Usually, she’d quietly disappear from her duties at the tower to places such as these as if she was clinging to a hazy memory of grand cities that had been taken from her upon her resurrection. She’d run her hands through the grass ad sit upon the old ruins imagining the happiness of a city she could only glimpse in her mind. But now she was here for vengeance.

She forced her body up past the burning muscles and exhaustion, whipped the better devils around and put two holes in the head of the nearest fallen. She gave no pause as its body slumped into the dirt, jamming her knife into the neck of the next dreg that approached her. She watched the fear pass over its face before the life left it, the burning anger tearing her apart inside.

Cayde was dead because of bastards like these. She’d kill her way through every last one of them if she had to.

She yanked her knife free, dodging under the attack of another dreg. Bringing forth her light, she stuck a grenade to its chest and kicked it back towards the other dregs who all met their fate at the hand of her void light.

That just left their captain, who had information about the whereabouts of a sympathetic fallen who knew the whereabouts of Uldren and the warlords. Dane turned on her heel, left to right looking for the behemoth with her better devils drawn and ready.

She hadn’t expected the massive creature to burst through the walls and strike her, again, with a massive blow to her chest.  
Pain exploded through her body as her bones broke and snapped, her body meeting the wall behind her as she passed through. For the briefest of moments she forced herself up before her body gave up and the temporary darkness consumed her vision.

Moments later she awoke atop the rubble, a distant screaming pain flashed through her body as a phantom memory before instinct kicked in and she dove behind one of the pillars in the room. 

It looked like an old bakery of sorts, long forgotten to time and covered in thick layers of dust and overgrown by nature. It calmed her instincts as her mind was flooded with imaginary memories of a room filled with happy patrons and bustling streets under a canopy of gentle snow.

That image was ripped away by the harsh cackle of the fallen captain, its mandibles clicking as it entered the room. It dominated the entire space, pieces of ancient history crunching under its feet as it moved. Anger flared in Dane’s heart as it drew its claws along one of the display units, the piercing sound ringing in Dane’s ears as it drew closer and closer.

It had almost reached the pillar when the sound of a nearby drop-ship caught its attention. Curiosity rose to Dane’s heart for a moment before it was squashed by that same burning anger. This was her moment.

She charged forward, landed three shots against its shields with the better devils and dove in to finish it off with her knife. It brought its massive weight to bear, causing Dane to slide under its frame as it smashed through one of the brick supports. Dane turned on heel, tried to land another shot before its shields could recharge but wasn’t quick enough.

A kick to her outstretched arm sent the better devils across the room and broke her wrist with it. Dane cursed, ducking to miss another one that would of took her head off but instead took out another pillar.

Dane charged again, this time managing to catch one of its arms with her blade. The captain howled, ether spewing from its severed wrist. Dane managed a smirk, deciding to dive for her better devils while it was distracted. 

She hadn’t expected it to go into a frenzy and rush her, a kick sending her flying across the floor to the far end of the room. The beast charged her and for once Dane was out of options. She was exhausted, her weapon of choice lost and in a situation where bringing her ghost forward would risk her losing her life and meeting the same fate as her mentor had. 

The captain hauled her off the ground, one of its massive hands clasped around her neck as her back met the wall behind her. Dane kicked at it, tried to pull its hands free in desperation but knew somewhere deep inside all hope was lost.

The beast moved closer and sneered, almost as if it was grinning. Its mandibles clicked again, searching her eyes for the same fear that she had seen in the dreg’s eyes. She wouldn’t give it the satisfaction, even as the pressure on her neck increased and the life began to drain from her.

“The... traveller chose... us over... over you, bastard!” Dane wheezed, the beast howled in anger as a response, its grip tightening ready to crushed her neck under its powerful grip.  
But then there was footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

An overwhelming sense of force washed over Dane, a pressure that passed even that of the captain and quelled the fires in her heart even if temporarily.  
Behind the beast stood a titan, their armor as dark as midnight, but trimmed with hints gray and gold and lined with fur.

The helm of Saint-14 glimmered in the dimly lit room, painted the same dark midnight, meeting the battle scarred armor that had lasted since the dark ages. 

Dane found herself unceremoniously dropped, the beast turning to face this silent newcomer. It struck with the same force, finding its arm caught against an immovable object and brought down its knees by the strength that helped to hold up the very walls of the last city.

A crack rang out as ether spilled from the captain’s face, its head snapping back violently. It tried to strike with another arm, instead finding nothing but unmoving and unflinching metal armor that took the strike as if it were the very mountains that dominated the skyline.

The captain howled in pain as the titan began to pull, the beast striking desperately until another resounding crack echoed throughout the room and the arm came ripped from the body. It stumbled back and collapsed, ether spewing out from the missing arm.

The titan picked up her better devils and put a single round through its skull, throwing the weapon back to Dane.

With the better devils back, Dane pushed herself up against the wall. Her ghost, cheesecake, briefly made herself visible. Concern was evident as her light washed over her and pulled all of her broken pieces back together. Dane shook her head, knowing the same old lecture her ghost wanted to give her.

The titan left the room a moment later, probably meaning for her to follow.

Dane swallowed, taking one last look at the bakery before she followed the titan. The happy old man behind the counter smiled at her in a different time, the beginnings of shadow on his cheeks covering up an old scar and laugh lines forming around his mouth. Maybe one day she’d return.

She met the titan outside, atop the raised steps that led to the entrance of the bakery. She leaned against the ancient railing that creaked under her weight, her titan’s mark blowing in the icy wind adorned with the symbol of the city in a brilliant gold against the black fabric.

Her helm, one that once belong to Saint, had been removed to reveal a long blonde mane that met the black fur in stark contrast. A young but... old face met her with stoic features and icy blue eyes. They held her gaze with unmoving ease and a slight downturn of the lips that had a scar running across them. Scars could be healed, but Dane had realised at some point that it was kept as reminder.

“I found you on streets like these...” Titan Ryder spoke, her voice sounded like thunder even at a whisper, powerful and rumbling as if threatening to tear the skies open. 

Dane didn’t know what to reply, turning her own gaze onto the ancient streets. They faded to wondrous images of a golden age, of advancement and prosperity and a glimmering sky free from clouds long before threats pushed at their every border. “It’s no wonder you always come back here...” Ryder added with a sigh.

Her words brought Dane back to the present.

Anger turned to pain, fury turned to grief and Dane’s legs felt weak under her body. She let herself sink to the floor, her back against the railing and her head falling to her knees.  
“Caydes gone...” Dane finally managed, hopelessness and grief seeping into her words as a darkness clawed at her stomach.

“As is Saint.” Ryder retorted, her gaze drawn to the helmet. “When I gave up the title of warlord and brought my people to help build a new future under the traveller I had betted it all on a final gambit. I wasn’t fit to protect them, so maybe someone else could. I didn’t believe in the city, or the traveller until I fought next to Saint.” Ryder admitted, perhaps being the most she’d ever spoke to Dane.

Their relationship had been strained, but Ryder had taken both herself and Callen under her wing until Mirr had joined their fireteam. Dane couldn’t forget that, even if they couldn’t see eye to eye most of the time. 

“I’m going to kill that bastard Uldren.” Dane whispered.

“No you’re not.” Ryder replied sternly, unmoving as Dane returned a shocked look. Dane was at her feet almost immediately, fury threatening to bubble up again. “I’ve killed a thousand vex in their infinite forest, ran strike after strike and waged war against the heartless machines until I found Saint’s grave and I’m sure I’ll kill a thousand more. It never changes anything, it never makes it easier.” Ryder warned her, her voice steady and squared. It was the same voice she used to coordinate attacks on the cabal when the City was under siege, when she’d taken down vex minds or fought hive across mars.

And a voice that didn’t work on Dane.

“You’re just going to let Uldren get away?!” Dane yelled at the unmoving titan, taking a step closer. Rage burned hot in her chest as Ryder let her gaze wash over the remains of old Russia. “After he killed Cayde? After all the damage he’s done?!” Dane continued, blinded by fury.

“Zavalla has put a ban on guardians going to the reef, we risk a war with the Awoken if we do.” Ryder responded coolly, her gaze finally turning to meet Dane. Anger burned so hot, tears staining her cheeks as it finally washed over her.

She struck at Ryder, who took the punch without word.

Ryder pushed back, stronger than Dane could ever hope to be and enveloped Dane in a hug. Dane struggled, tried to get free until she could do nothing but scream and cry. 

“I needed him...” Dane whispered between sobs.

“Just like Mirr, Callen and... I need you.” Ryder retorted, the images of her fireteam sprung to her mind. She’d abandoned them in the tower, left Mirr in bed and missed Callen’s morning training to run out here where she always ended up. “If you go running to the reef now, they’ll kill you but I promise you that we’ll bring Uldren to justice. All of us, together.” Ryder promised, loosening her grip on Dane, letting her stand back. Ryder looked at her, in a kind of motherly way Dane had never felt before. Ryder pulled her hood back, wiping the stray tears with an armor finger that was far too gentle for the renowned warrior.

“Together...” Dane whispered, a happy smile crossing her face for the briefest of moments through the anguish and guilt. 

“Now come on, Mirr is worried sick.” Ryder slapped her shoulder with enough force that Dane stumbled, but laughed none the less.

Dane began to make her way to a landing point, noticing that Ryder did not follow. She looked back with confusion, seeing the titan’s proud gaze lingering on her. “I’ll follow you, just going to clean up the mess I made. Might see if he has any Intel, I could use it to convince Zavalla.” Ryder explained with a wink that Dane couldn’t help but smirk at. 

“I’ll help you!” Dane offered, but received only a stern shake of the head from Ryder.

“Mirr needs you. You shouldn’t go running out on your lover like that.” Ryder laughed at the red flush that appeared on Dane’s cheeks. “Callen told me, granted it was pretty obvious.” She added.

Dane shook her head, thinking of the many ways she’d get her own back on her titan fireteam member. “Go on.” Ryder spoke proudly, smiling as Dane returned to her dropship.

When Dane returned to the tower and handed her ship over to Holliday for maintenance Mirr was the first to meet her. Dane was sure she was in for an ear full, but instead what she got was a hug and silence that almost brought on tears from the warlock. 

“Don’t you dare go off again like that... you scared me...” Mirr whispered, Dane’s cloak bunched up in her grasp. Guardians were tough, but not invincible. They’d all learned that recently.  
Dane wrapped her arms around Mirr and sighed a happy sigh as the hustle and bustle of the hangar moved around her. She rested her head against Mirr’s, taking in everything about the usually pristine warlock.

“I’m sorry...” Dane whispered, feeling a fist against her chest.  
“You better be!” Mirr sniffled.

Only a few moments later, an alarm burst to life in the hangar. Dane looked up in shock as Commander Zavalla burst into the hall, his eyes finding Dane’s for a brief moment before looking to Holliday.

“One of our ships just punched a hole into awoken space!” Holliday shouted, among a flood of confusion and shouting as people scurried to and fro.

Dane turned expecting to see Ryder’s ship behind her, but instead found nothing. She looked to Zavalla, who in turn looked back at her. There was a titan’s fury in his eyes.

“Have you got a ship ID?” He asked, taking a report from one of the passers-by.

“Yes sir, Titan Ryder.” Amanda replied, her eyes now finding Dane’s in search of answers. It took only a moment until realisation washed over Dane.

“What happened down there, Guardian?” Zavalla asked, his tone stern and sharp.

\----------------------------------------------------

A slew of dead scorn laid at Ryder’s feet as she marched through a den made of webs, deceit and trickery. The incessant clicking of fallen mandibles met her ears at every angle, both in reverence and spite.

Behind her she dragged one last scorn, its breathing weak and its body broken but just barely clinging to life.

She dumped it on the steps belonging to a throne she thought she’d never find herself stood before, a long wheeze following from the beast that owned these lands.

“Tell me where Uldren Sov and the warlords are.” Ryder demanded, building fury dominated her voice.

“You titans are always so.... blunt...” The spider wheezed, laughing manically as one of his fallen dragged the scorn away into some backroom.

“I don’t play games, spider. I’ve done you a kindness by adhering to my end of the bargain instead of tearing the reef apart until I find them.” Ryder snapped in return.

“Fine...” The spider wheezed, one of his fallen lieutenants offering Ryder a datapad with several locations marked across the reef. She snatched it from its hands, ignoring the chattering sneer she got in return.

“I’ll be back once they’re dead.” Ryder warned, taking her leave. She noted her burnt and chipped armor on a passing piece of glass, wondering if she would actually return. She’d killed her own share of lighbarers, awoken and fallen in the dark age, maybe it was only fitting that one would get the final blow.

**Author's Note:**

> will try to upload more. Working in a+e during these times leaves little room for destiny or writing.


End file.
